


Punishment

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Humiliation, Loss of Control, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Spanking, Wet & Messy, bdsm relationship, cum spilling, getting off on pain, leather belt, rough, sex in odd places, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: “I’m not going to stop untilyou come.”He whispered in the dark where no one would hear.His voice filling her with excitement and dread.then, she heard the sound of him removing his leather belt and her heart began to race with anticipation.Written for a monthly rumbellingAugust Prompts Smut: “I’m not going to stop until you come.”





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled Punishing the puss,

Mr.gold strolled into Granny's diner with his usual intimidating air.his presence in the normally loud and jovial diner darkening and casting a ominous shadow of forbidding over the brightly lit social Eatery.Belle briefly met his eye as he passed her by.

The look in his dark eyes filling her with trepidation.Mr. gold usually only came into the diner on his lunch hour. and after sparring with Granny lucas.he'd take his usual lunch of tuna on rye to go and retreat back to his shop. his layer.

Whenever Mr. gold showed up anywhere in town.unexpectedly,it never bode well for the townsfolk.

The fact that Mr. gold came into Granny's diner during breakfast meant that the devil had something up his sleeve.

"Ah, good morning Miss lucas." Mr. gold said in a unpleasant cheery tone.

"Gold." Ruby coldly replied.

"how is Mrs.lucas feeling,I heard that she was released from the hospital last week? he asked.

"Granny is doing better." Ruby carefully replied.

"Good, good to hear. I had thought that you were avoiding me Miss lucas. since you haven't been retuning any of my calls.but here you are, and the place seems as busy as ever." Mr.gold stated with a edge to his tone.

"You'll get your money ok, I just need..

he rised his hand silencing her.

"I have already been more then generous with my time Miss lucas, now the rent is overdue." 

"But..

"You have until 5:00 pm to collect the appropriate funds,or I'll be force too..

"You can take your intimidation and your threats and stuff them where the sun don't shine Gold, over my dead body will I let you get away with this! Ruby bravely declared.

"Miss lucas you are now 5-days late on your rent, I have been very generous by allowing you this far." Mr. gold hissed.

"We have a contract, and unless payment is made. today! i'am well within my rights to take possession of the property." Mr.gold said baring his crooked teeth in a twisted smile.

Ruby stared him down unblinking. when Belle stood up.

"It's ok Ruby, I got this.Mr.gold you'll have your payment this evening." Belle announced. 

"In full? he asked not even bothering to turn and look at her.

"Yes." Belle replied.

"excellent! he said with a sinister grin.

He turned to her And with that smug look.that pleased as punch grin, he strolled out of the dinner.having gotten what he wanted.

Belle stumbled back into her chair and the whole diner visibly breathed a sigh of relief.Ruby mouthed a 'thank you' to her and Belle nodded her head.

Belle knew the price she would be paying tonight.it was part of their arrangement.if Granny was short or late. If Leroy needed billed out of jail. Or if the nuns needed more time she payed the bill. and whenever her father was late.she payed that debt as well, twenty lashes.

she knew that Mr.gold was taking advantage of their arrangement.it’s what he did.bending the deal to suit his needs. and he did so enjoy dealing out his due. he was a twisted sick bastard! but it was the deal that she made.to protect the people she loved from the vile villain of their small little town.and if she were being honest with herself a sick twisted part of her enjoyed it too.she liked the vile wicked things she'd let him do to her, she deserved them and even at times wanted them,ever since that first faithful night in the flower shop. her father’s shop that she was trying so hard to keep afloat.

Belle abruptly left the diner walking aimlessly with the memory of that night whirling around in her mind.

The heavy burden of the town had been placed Squarely on her shoulders to bare.

And It had all began 4-months ago,

Mr.gold took great pleasure in spanking the ass of the sainted Defender of storybook,  
He often said while removing his leather belt with meticulously measured care.

In exchange for extending the flower's shop rent she would allow him to punish her ass! twenty lashes or until her ass was a shade of red that pleased him.

At 3:00am he had her bent over the countertop of her father's darken flower shop.Mr. gold insisted that the Punishment be there as a reminder of her selfless sacrifice.he said mocking her.Mr. gold stood behind her vigorously spanking her completely naked ass! hard, with his leather belt while she desperately cling to the countertop.she cried out! with each unforgiving slap of the leather against her sore ass.

In the still darken shop the only sound was the harsh cracking sound of the leather belt striking against her hot skin.and, adding insult to injury. she had the unexpected urge too pee! but he wouldn't allow her even that.

"What's the matter dear, did you really think that this was going to be easy? did you think that because your a pretty girl that I would go easy on you? that you could bat those pretty eyelashes at me and i would do whatever you want." he growled in her ear.

"No sir." 

"Don't lie, you thought you could get away with asking for this and that I would simply let you off the hook." he said striking her hard.

She cried hot tears of shame as she lost control of her bladder and peed all over herself,while he ruthlessly continued to spank her! she was choking on her shame and the bastard just continued to wordless punish her ass! her legs trembled almost violently.

He stopped suddenly dropping the leather belt down on the floor.and she breathe a sigh of relief when she heard the crude sound of his zipper being undone.she froze cold dread filled her.it was time for him to take his pleasure.

She bite her lip to keep from begging him.this was another part of their dirty deal. 

She cried out! as he groped her vulnerable and sore ass,spreading her open and to her utter dismay,she felt his hard cock against her.taking hold of her hips he rubbed himself up against her bruised and battered ass.making her hiss and moan. squirming under his hold while he made vulgar grunting noises as he took his twisted pleasure.spilling his white thick hot cum on her ass.

Pleased with his work.he finally Stepped away from her to admire his handy work.

Her whole body was shaking as urine and cum dripped from her.she was an utter mess and so sore.too sore to move just yet,

"look at the mess you've made." he smugly announced.

"Turn around dear, I'm not finished with you just yet.I'm going to have to spank your pussy next." He said to her horror.

She tentatively hopped on top of the glass countertop hissing as her sore ass pressed against the cool glass.

"Good girl, now open your legs for me." 

"Yes sir." she said spreading her legs wide.exposing herself completely to him.

"Good girl." he said with glee.she flinched as the leather belt struck her tender flesh, 

with carefully measured slaps. he smacked her delicate flesh with his leather belt.she cried out with each swat of the leather belt against her pussy. 

He spanked her hard,and to her utter mortification he made her pussy wet!  
to her further humiliation.

He carefully slapped her pussy with his leather belt while she cried hot tears of pain and deep shame. 

And to her utter embarrassment she was so ridiculously wet! Her body was actually becoming aroused by this! she was so wet that her wetness was staining the leather.

"What's this? he asked as if he didn't already know, he looked at her and smiled.

"Mr. gold, please." she begged.

He aggressively spanked her pussy until  
her folds spasmed and she clutched at the leather.seeking any kind of friction.

He wordlessly removed the leather from  
her and replaced it with his own fingers. 

“I’m not going to stop until you come.”  
He said with twisted glee.and to her utter shame she felt a flood of warmth and wetness in between her legs. his crude words exciting her.despite herself. 

stroking her sore pussy with his long skillful fingers making her cum so hard! she cried out! from the intensity as it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had!

Locking eyes with her he put his finger in his mouth tasting her cum.she made a noise of pleasure and he smiled at her. "interesting." 

She met his dark eyes unsure what he would do next,she could clearly see the bulge in his pants.he was aroused again.  
he hadn't actually penetrated her with his dick.yet.then without another word he left. He left her to clean up the mess in a state of deep shame and arousal.and soiled with cum,

At least it was over, and she could move on from this night.put it behind her and pretend that it never happened.

That was the lie she knowingly told herself that night.that night would be the beginning of her sick twisted relationship with Mr. gold.

In the 4-months since that night Belle's took the lashings of Mr. gold's belt  
six times, for her father. for Granny and Leroy and for herself. tonight marks their 7th encounter.Sex wasn't apart of their deal. but afterwards became very much apart of their twisted routine.

Late That night when Granny's diner is closed for the night and not a soul was awake in their small town she would let the devil in.he strolled inside the darken diner with that same intimidating air as before.  
that cocksure grin spread across his smug face. She simultaneously hated and wanted him,

as per their deal.the Punishment must be in the diner as a reminder of her selfless sacrifice.he made her assume the position and stand behind the counter.waiting with her skirt hiked up around her waist and panties down around her ankles.her ass naked and exposed for his pleasure.

She watched him as he slowly removed his leather belt with dark fiendish eyes gazing at her.

"Good girl, now spread your legs wide."  
He ordered his voice husky. 

"Yes sir." 

"I'm sorry dearie,but this is going to hurt." he said as he walked toward her.

She bit her lip and nodded her head.


End file.
